I Had a Dream About You
by Snakespeare
Summary: Snakespearian: Crash; songfic containing Harry/Draco and much snogging.


Snakespearian: Crash.  
  
Summary: Draco has a dream, and things get mighty, mighty interesting. H/D Slash warning and rated PG and is my desperate attempt at fluff.  
  
Warning/Disclaimer: Are Harry and Draco in love? Yes. Do the books portray them as such? No, well then, I still don't own them do I? Gosh darn it! And THIS IS SLASH, booga-freaking-booga, if slash offends you, then frankly my dear, go to hell.

Thanks: Umm…Daft Punk for the song and lets see who else, Misty for making me greedy and wanting more reviews. And myself, for wanting desperately to make fluff and trying desperately  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  


_Last night I had a dream about you  
In this dream I'm dancing right beside you  
And it looked like everyone was having fun  
the kind of feeling I've waited so long_  
  
  
            Looking around at the strobing lights and trying to register where the hell he was, Draco Malfoy started towards a small table set for two. As he took his seat, he seemed to be able to see a little better, the haze of the room settling a bit. Looking at the table, there was a single white orchid; picking it up out of the vase he admired the beauty in the small, fragile plant. Sighing he placed it on the table a couple inches away from the vase. He looked back up onto the bright dance floor, or tried too, but his view was obstructed by what can only be described as a Greek God.   
  


Slightly baffled, he raised himself out of his seat, ran his hands through his hair, and started to approach. Gathering with him his poise and cat-like grace he slinked through the room until he was seated at the bar next to the aforementioned Greek God. Not at all as surprised as he should have been when the boy, no man, no god, no vision, oh bloody hell, turned out to be Harry James Potter. He was slightly fazed, but he'd had dreams like this before, except they'd all ended up with his giving himself, more or less, to Harry and ended up being totally blown off, and that would be putting it lightly. He'd had them all. Public humiliation, disgust, or just outright saying 'I don't swing that way, sorry.' All the while he'd be smiling and laughing his head off as Draco sat there, his emotions swimming somewhere between disgust and self-pity. 

"Hello there, Draco." Hmm, Draco thought to himself, that'd a first. His subconscious had always had virtual Harry call him by his last name, even if Draco was fucking him senseless, he was still Malfoy. Weird, Draco thought and ordered a think from the bar of his dreams, literally. "Hi—" Stopping himself he thought, well it's just a dream, smiling he continued. "Hmm, just wondering Harry dear, where are we?" 

Meriting a smile, Harry looked up, his eyes cleared of there usual hate and loathing, another Malfoy-Dreamland first, and laughed heartily. "You serious? We're in your club." Laughing and shaking his head he took a gulp of his drink and stood up. "Come here, sugar." Grinning wide and giving me his hand, I hesitated. In none of my dreams had I ever had a pet name. What on earth was going on here? Oh Merlin, screw it; maybe I'll get lucky. Grinning at his thoughts he took Harry's hand and walked onto the iridescent dance floor. Hmm, I wonder how I did that. Looking up at Harry he realized Harry's eyes were already on him.     
  
  


_Don't stop come a little closer  
As we jam the rhythm gets stronger  
There's nothing wrong with just a little, little fun  
We were dancing all night long_

  
  
            Feeling quite content in the arms of a boy who everyday would despise and try to upset him anyway he could, Draco Malfoy looked up at the boy he'd been dancing with for over an hour now. Both of them incredible dancers, in his dreams, weren't even starting to tire, and as the night went on Draco could feel his energy increase and the beat of the music pulsate louder and louder until all he could hear was the music, and all he could see was Harry. Harry's eyes carefully reading Draco, a look Draco had seen often in the real Harry Potter, was softer and more, more something tonight. Loving? More Loving? It was possible, but Draco didn't even want to go there, not after fourth year when he'd come so close to kissing Harry in detention. Like a young schoolgirl, he'd blushed and walked away before he could do anything, which looking back was probably better. He'd just left Harry shocked and confused, but his pride was still intact.  
  
            But suddenly, he realized that as long as he has this dream, this Harry, even for these few mere moments, and even if they were dreamed, that was quite enough. Quite enough.   
  


  
_ The time is right to put my arms around you  
You're feeling right, You wrap your arms around too_

            Draco moved slowly closer to the messy haired boy next to him. The boy that by second year had not only claimed Draco for his arch-enemy, but claimed Draco for his love. Only problem is, he just didn't know that, yet. Yet. Sweet irony, here I am in the arms of my love and all I can think about is what's wrong with it. Shaking his head and trying to regain his naïve happiness. He slowly wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller boy, biting his lip and moving even closer than before so that they were almost touching, and was shocked when Harry slowly crept closer and closed the slight crevice between them. It was electric. Just like Draco had always imagined, but never in even his wildest dreams had it felt so real. Near oblivion, Draco looked up from his feet as they danced to what had to be the first slow song of the night, and slowly looked up into Harry's soft features. He rocked his body slightly to the sweet pop ballad making sure to not separate the closeness he felt to Harry at that moment. If he lost it now, he feared he might never get it back.

            "Harry" Breathed Draco, his voice slightly airy as if from loss of breath. He scanned the younger boys face quickly slowly ending his tour of Harry's face, the fiery eyes, slightly blushing cheeks, and came to a stop finally on his lips. The muse of many of Draco's fantasies. His heart speeding up a little he felt his arm leave the small of Harry's back as he swept the now slightly shaking hand up to the other boys face and carefully traced over his skin. Harry looked back thoughtfully and closed his eyes under Draco's touch. His mouth opened just a bit and Draco could feel his self-restraint collapse on top of itself and quickly and forcefully closed the distance between him and Harry.

            He grabbed Harry's wrist as it entered his hair and put his thumb over the pulse loving the feeling of both there pulses beating quickly to the same beat. Breathing raggedly against his lips as he broke the kiss Harry opened his eyes and looked into Draco's and then quickly returned to the kiss. The kiss was soft and feathery yet just so sexy. All Draco's thoughts mingled together as he changed position in his sleep. Suddenly he was nibbling Harry's ear and whispering sweet nothings in his ear as Harry slowly kissed his way down Draco's neck. Lightly nipping his earlobe he heard Harry moan under him and smiled to himself as he started kissing at the corners of the boys mouth and anywhere else he could reach, wishing with all of his being he would be able to see the hickeys that would be marked all over his neck, if only this wasn't a dream. Whimpering into Harry's hair he gave into the ecstasy and gave up any thought at all. Slowly there tongues met and they fought for control, Draco giving in on a whim to be dominated stood writhing under Harry's touch. Marveling at such perfecting he seeped himself in memories of the kiss…

_But suddenly I feel the shining sun,  
Before I knew it this dream was all gone,  
Ooh I don't know what to do,  
About this dream and you,  
I wish this dream comes true._

            Stirring from his sleep with a smile and trying desperately to hug onto the images in his mind, Draco Malfoy slowly returned to reality. Opening his eyes to the sun, he quickly closed them again cursing under his breath. 'No, no, no—' He thought to himself silently. Mouthing the words, and wishing he'd suddenly appear back in dreamland, except this time it would be real. "Uh, Drake? Are you alright over there?" Goyle, thought Draco ironically. I hope and plead for Harry and what to do I get? Goyle. Shaking his head he kicked off his blankets, which were tossed and turned far beyond recognition, he stood. "Everything's fine Goyle, everything is fine." Saying fine as if cursing Draco Malfoy got dressed without saying another word, and left the room avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room.  
  
            "What the bloody hell was wrong with him?" Asked Blaise, genuinely flustered. Although for Blaise, or most of the slytherin's for that matter, this was not saying much. 

            "No idea." Said Goyle, also confused.   
  
            "Maybe he had a nightmare?"  
  
            "Forgot something in a class?"  
  
            "Ooh, maybe he's having girl trouble!" Smiling devilishly Crabbe thought he was genius.

            Blaise, who quickly remembered Draco's many warnings after the many shared kisses of 5th year, to never breathe a word, looked away and started to get dressed, thereby avoiding all further conversation with Sherlock and Holmes over there. 

            "Oh, that's possible." Thinking and looking downright ready to throw something Goyle started to dress also. Blaise stifled a snicker as he recalled Goyle's hidden thoughts. He'd once found Goyle's journal over Christmas break, and it seemed our little Goyle had Quite the crush on Mr. Malfoy. Having trouble keeping the laugh to himself Blaise left the room to see Draco just about to exit the common room, only to turn around and start pacing again. He repeated this about 3 more times until he finally opened the portrait hole and climbed out, with easily seen shaky hands. Blaise, quite confused, decided to quietly follow after him. 

            Quickly descending the stairs he took a run for the portrait, flung it opened and then preceded to exit as quietly as possible.  Looking around, Draco was nowhere to be seen. Little did Blaise know, the blonde boy had taken off at a run to the Gryffindor Tower.   
  
  
***

            Draco Malfoy valued his pride. He valued his pride almost as much as he valued his life, even more so at times. So doing what he was about to do was not only quite hard to do, but quite distressing. Thoughts such as 'What if he says no?', 'What if he's disgusted?', 'What if he likes –girls-'! He paced quietly outside of the portrait of the fat lady, knowing very well that he could easily access the password, and knowing even more so, that Harry bloody Potter was possibly just a few feet away. 

Bloody hell, he thought to himself, his hands shaking and his pace quickening. He felt as if he was going to be sick. He stopped and ran his palms over his smooth, pale skin. Sighing deeply, he summoned up as much courage as possible and walked gradually towards the portrait. As he neared it, he pulled out his wand, muttered 'Mira Canantum' and stood very still as the words appeared in a fine black smoke above his wand. 

"Golden Sugar" he whispered. The words filling him as the portrait swung open and let him have free access of all Gryffindor Tower. His breath quickening he entered the room quickly, noticing that either all of the Gryffindor's had already left or were still fast asleep. He sat on the step above the portrait and waited. He was not going to be ignored. He started to feel drowsy after about 10 minutes, he closed his eyes, and as he was lulling off to sleep he was rushed awake by a sudden "AARRRRRGGGHHHHHH" from about 13 inches away from him. Shell-shocked as he widened his eyes and tried to see what was going on around him, he saw a very annoyed Hermione gathering about 25 books from the floor, and a very confused Harry Potter and—wait, Harry Potter. Focusing his eyes he stood quickly, his pace quickening again as he remembered that just last night he had been able to touch those slightly reddened lips, had been able to play with his hair, had been able to, well have done anything he'd wanted too. 

"Harry." Draco breathed. Only seeming to add to Harry's confusion and apparently sparking something in Hermione. Draco licked his lips in anticipation and Hermione sat with a look on her face the closest to dumbfounded Draco had ever seen. Draco moved over to Harry quickly and closed the distance between the two. Hermione's eyes widened and scanned the room, seeing if they were alone or not. "I could I, maybe could we." Stopping, taking a deep breath, Draco started again. Hermione's look now registering everything happening around her started to smile. A knowing smile. "Could I see you," Draco looked at Hermione, who only grinned broader. "Alone. Could I see you alone right now? Just for a moment?" Saying it all very fast, quite breathy, and very catching, Hermione realized this was her time to exit stage left. "We'll talk later Harry." She got up quite quickly and ran out of the room before Harry could object. Opening and closing his mouth as if not quite sure what he wanted to say, Draco could catch glimpses of Harry's tongue from time to time, and was very, very close to losing control. But he couldn't, he needed some sign right? Or his pride, he'd lose his pride.

"Ooh I don't know what to do,  
about this dream and you  
we'll make this dream come true"

"What is it you wanted to say Malfoy?" Cringing slightly at his last name being used, but readily having been expected it Draco answered Harry.

"I don't want to say anything." Elusive as always, thought Harry.

"Then what do you want to do then?" I want to throw you to the floor and ravage you. I want to tell you I love you. I want, I want everything.

Breathing rapidly Draco challenged Harry with his eyes. "You." And that was all it took. Quickly kissing Harry, Draco quickly fell back into last night's oblivion. It wasn't perfect though. Not yet. Harry needed to want it too. Breaking out of the kiss Draco looked up and into Harry's eyes, pleadingly. Harry only shook his head, eyes scanning Draco, as if trying to figure something out, and then grabbed Draco and pulled him impossibly close. He moaned softly against the other boy and nudged him up against the wall. While doing this he tingled and burnt all over his body. Draco didn't even try to think; he just went along with it, went back to last night and felt free to be dominated. Dominated by Harry James Potter. 

His pulse speeding he grabbed onto Harry, latched himself on and swore to himself he would never ever let go. Breaking the kiss as Harry kissed his way down his neck just as he had last night. Draco moaned into Harry's hair and breathed into his ear driving Harry into shudders. Shuddering against Draco, Harry lightly nipped at the skin, hard but not hard enough to break the skin, stifling a small scream Draco bit down on Harry's ear lobe who in return pressed his nails into the small of Draco's back. "I had—" Moaning and breathing raggedly against Draco's shoulder where Harry had pulled the robes a bit, Harry tried to continue his sentence. "Had a dream last night." 

"You did?" Asked Draco, only half hearing, far to preoccupied with having Harry's lips back on his. Nothing he could say could be more important. Trying in vain to grasp the other boys lips Draco whined and moaned under Harry's touches. "Yeah, I did, about—" tattered breathing, "you. I had a dream about" uneven moving as Harry attempted to get more of Draco, "This." 

_Why don't you play the game ?  
Why don't you play the game ?_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

A/N: okay, I'm done! You will get No more! None! Okay… plz review! Thanx! Hoped you liked it! And btw, this was my first descriptive kiss, please be nice!


End file.
